Shadows, Rings and Emeralds
by Streaky the tiger
Summary: This story is about my O.C. Streaky, who has to face a threat that she never dreamed of, an ancient evil out for revenge. What will this new villian do to get what he wants? Youll just have to read to find out. This is my first fanfic so, wish me luck.
1. faded memories

**Authors message:"Im new to fan fiction so wish me luck. Be gentle with your reviews and please let me know it there is a way for me to improve my writing."**

The sun was a bloody red and dust filled the sky. The sound of battle rang everywhere. Two golden figures floated above the , suddenly, a sinister black shape shot towards them. The battle ensued once more. Though they fought bravely their, power seemed to drain and one of the golden warriors was flung into the sea. "Warn Streaky." Were his last words before he was engulfed by the ravenous waves. The other took the seven emeralds and fled into the woods.

Streaky sat on top of the sea palace watching the sun set.

"Where is Sonic? I know that he doesn't like water but he should be here by now."

She rolled her eyes,

"He may be able to run at supersonic speeds but he always seems to be late."

Soon the sun set and the sky turned dark.

"Oh well, he must have forgotten. He does that a lot." And then she went to bed.

As she slumbered, dreams of her past slowly formed in her mind, stretching back to the first time she had steped into Sonic's home. There she was standing on a cliff looking over a moonlight valley. A rustel in the bushes sends her spinning around to see Amy (though she did not know her at the time) crashing through the the bushes pursued by Egghead's robots. With a few slashes of her trusty blade, Star Calaber, the robots became nothing more than scrap metal. As 'punishment' for helping his 'victim' get away, Eggman attacked the cliff, causing the ground beneath her feet to crumble away, leaving Streaky to tumble into the valley below. It was after this incident that Streaky meets Sonic for the first time and embarks on many great adventures with him.

For some reason, Streaky's thoughts drifted back to the time when she learned of the 7 world rings. She had Just finished reading a story in the book that Sonic had let her borrow (though he does not seem the type to read). Soon she came to a rather strange title. Sonic and the Seven Rings.

"Thats odd, I never heard of a person named Sonic in the Arabian nights. Could it be... but of course it cant be him!"

But it was and as she looked through it she became more certain that this was more than a story book. Even as she read, she noticed the picture of the seven world rings began to glow and ripple. Just then the rings seemed to materialise out of nowhere. They floated there, giving off a light of their own. Against her better judgement and more of instinct rather than thought, Streaky reached out and touched one of the rings. All at once the light of the rings became a blinding flash. Once Streaky could see again the rings were gone. Confused Streaky looked about for them but could not find them. It was then that she realized there was a small object looped around her finger. It was a small gold ring and in it was set a stone that seemed to glow 7 different colors that slowly dulled untill it was a plain white. Her first idea was a sensible one. Take the ring off and lock it away for it obviously has something to do with a strong magic. Just as she moved to take the ring off a small voice rung through her head.

" Please keep the ring safe, it will protect you if you protect it."

Unsure whether or not this mysterious person would respond or even hear her Streaky called out "Who are you and what just happened?"

"My name is not important.", the voice replied, "Only know that I am a friend of Sonic's."

Streaky tried to find the source of the voice in vain.

"A long time ago the rings were created in your world," As these word were said an image of the past flashed into her mind 'whoever this is,' streaky thought, 'they know some powerful magic.'

"However,"the voice continued " a great darkness tried to harness their power and tear your world assunder. To prevent this from happening chaos and soul were used to seal the darkness away," Streaky saw an image of a viscious monster battling several robed warriors, and the monster was losing. "And a dark emerald was created to house its power. However the power of Soul and Chaos combined was too tempting. Many tried to wield it."

This time images of great wars filled her mind.

" It soon became apparent that this great power could not be allowed to remain in your world." The images faded." As a failsafe, the world rings were sealed into this book for without the world rings the powers of soul and chaos will always remain seperate. The power of soul was split into 7 fragments and sent to another demension. The only power to remain in you world, the power of chaos, was also fragmented into 7 shards. Finaly the time came to deal with the dark emerald however it could not be destroyed. During a great cataclisum the earth was broken apart. The guardians of the dark emeralde saw opportunity in this. They gathered the 7 fragments of Chaos and flung the Dark Emerald into the heart of the world and then using the power of chaos they repaired their shattered world sealing the emerald in its core and then scatered the 7 shards to the four winds."

An eiree calm enveloped the room as Streaky relised what she had been told was a secret lost in time.

'Power of Chaos, Power of Soul, what in the world does that mean?' Streaky thought.

" That ring on your finger is a gift." Continued the voice. "It is an Item meant to store magical items."

"Like the world rings?" Streaky guessed.

"That is correct." replied the voice. "It is time for the world rings to return to their home for I fear that same dark evil may return and should that happen you shall surely need them. The moment you touched them, you accepted their challenge. The ring closest to your heart the, ring of light, is already stored in that magic ring. However the other rings are scattered. You must find them."

"Ok, but how do I use the world rings?"

"You shall find that out in time." And with that, the voice faded away.

"Hello?" No one answered.

The magic was spent and Streaky never heard that voice again... Until now.

"Your adventures have taught you how to use the ring well. Now it is time for you to use it in the ultimate test. A great evil has entered the world. Trust no one but those with the same heart. Look upon friends with suspicion and to old enemies for aid. Seek the Master for the truth."

With this final ominous prediction the voice faded away leaving Streaky to the fragile comfort of sleep.


	2. Trouble on the horison

**authors message:"I just thought Apologise in advance for any spelling errors as well as for the chapter being so short. Sorry."**

As the rays of dawn crept into the room, Streaky's eyes fluttered open.

"(Yawn) What a night, I haven't had such a restless night's sleep in a long while." She stood up and stretched. "Oh well, might as well get up, the days started and I'm too restless to sleep."

Streaky started towards the door (the dream fogotten.) Through which you could see the ocean glimmering in the dawn light. The room she had spent the night in was one of the many rooms in the sea palace. She, unlike Sonic, enjoyed the water and the ocean and therefore enjoyed the Idea of using the sea palace as sort of a base. You know, just some where she could rest during the night If she was in the area. The walls were pure white with red paterns painted on them, a great stone gate stood opened at the far end of the room and beyond that the beach and sea. The room slanted at one end making kind of a tillted hallway that if you went far enough, would open up to a huge stone loop de loop that reached over the sea to the rest of the palace. Though Streaky had absolutely no idea why the arcitechs did that, she was kind of thankful for it because only people with great speed could cross an thus, Eggmans bulky robots could never hope to cross. Thanks to that Streaky could sleep without any annoying bots bothering her. Last night she was so sleepy that she did not even bother crossing it, she just slept near the entrance where the wind would not disturb her.

She strolled onto the beach to gaze at the sea in dawn light. The light bounce of the waves in a million different shades of red yellow and orange, Streaky noted that it was a red dawn wich ment that there would be a storm at sea.

'oh well, at least Im not needing to head out there and hopefuly no one else is.' she thought cooly as she began to walk down the beach.

Suddenly she heared the roar of a jet engine. With out even looking she knew it would have been either Tails or Eggman. She looked up just in time to see that the jet was slowly hovering closer to her. She recognized it at once. It was the X Tornado! Tails looked over the edge at her and seemed to be yelling something but the jet engine was too loud for her to hear. With one mighty leap Streaky landed lightly on the jets wing.

"What was that Tails? I couldn't hear you."

Tails voice came over the sound of the engine.

"Shadow is hurt and Sonic is missing!"

Came the frantic reply. Streaky went ridged with disbelief. Shadow, hurt! Streaky had seen him fight many times and no matter what, she had never seen him walk away with anything more than a few scratches. The idea did not only seem improbable, it seemed impossible. Not only that but for Tails to say that Sonic was missing certainly was a bad sign. Everyone knew that Sonic would vanish for days to go exploring and then be back like nothing had happened. But something in Tails' voice said that this was different. Was Sonic in trouble? She did not know but she had to help. Maybe Shadow knows.

"Where is Shadow?"

"At my hanger. Hop on!"

"No offence, Tails but I can get there faster on my own. Meet me there, ok?" And with that she took off.

Anyone who was watching would only have seen a white blur. Even in this serious situation Streaky couldn't help but feel the rush of happy excitement that she always felt when she went super sonic.

"No wonder Sonic is so care free."

Over mountains, through valleys, across rivers, she zipped past every obstical like it was nothing.


	3. impossible

**Authors message: "Hey everyone, I just wanted to clear a few things up,**

**1. As far as some of you guys being worried that Im trying to oushine other characters by making an O.C. with no weaknesses, Dont worry about it. Streaky does have weaknesses and it is just to early in the story to show them, also I did not post them on my profile because if you were a hero and someone put all your weaknesses online where everyone could see them, it would be bad, right? Also it gives away a few surprises in the story.**

**2. As far as to the question as to why Streaky uses a sword instead of a gun, think of it this way. When you can move at super sonic speeds which is more effective, a bullet which makes a small but deep wound or a sword which can leave a huge gash. Personally I think sword, but that is my oppinion.**

**3. Youve probably heard this a million times from a million other stories but heres the disclaimer "I do not own the sonic characters they are the property of the Sega company and the only characters I truely own are Streaky, the mystery villan and one other character that may come in later on." **

**Well thats it, I hope you enjoy the story."**

At the hanger Amy and Cream were taking care of Shadow.

"Do you think he will be all right, Amy?"

"Of course he will, Cream. After all, he did survived space colony ARK didn't he?"

Shadow had broken out in a cold sweat probably due to an infection of the nasty wounds that were on his upper right arm and shoulder. All of which were now treated and bound in clean bandages. Cream left to get another rag to try and cool him down with. Just then Knuckles walked in. He had just been puting the Emeralds, which had somehow ended up in Shadows possetion, in a safe place.

"I don't see why we have to help this guy.", He said with a scowl.

"Because its the right thing to do." Amy replied.

"Even after every thing he's done! For all we know he could be the reason Sonic is GONE!"

This retort of course caught Amy off guard.

"But we can't just leave him like this."

"She's right, he might know where Sonic is." Streaky had just come in. "Thats just a practical way to look at it. I mean it is the right thing to do too." She said with a shrug.

Seeing he was out voted here, Knuckles stormed out of the room to vent his anger. And of course by vent, that meant grumbling in the woods until he gets the urge to turn a boulder to dust with his fists.

With the hothead gone Streaky walked into the room where Cream was caring for Shadow, behind her Amy nervously followed.

'She must be remembering how me and Shadow never got along.' Streaky realized.

Though Streaky had a cool head as compared to Knuckles, every time she meet with Shadow they ended up fighting.

'Not this time', Streaky thought 'I would never harm someone who is helpless.'

Though traditionaly, 'helpless' and 'Shadow' never belonged in the same sentence, seeing as Shadow was unconcious kind of made an exception to the rule. She stepped into the infirmary with a feeling of dread. Anything that could take down Shadow had to be a viscious foe. She felt like she was in a dream because as was stated before Shadow seemed almost untouchable. And yet ther he was on the bed out cold.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Amy whispered.

"Dont worry Mr. Shadow," Cream said oblivious to the conversation "When were done, you'll be all beter. Right Cheese?" The tiny chou hovered near by with a damp rag in his stubby paws. "Chchchchou."The little creacture chirped happily.

"I'm no doctor so I can't tell you for sure,"Streaky replied "But if I know Shadow like I think I do, then there is no need to worry." 'He is tough to kill.' Streaky thought as she felt a familure mixture of dread and admeration that she allways felt towards the moody headgehog. 'Unless you were to end him right there on the battle field there would be no way to stop him.'

"Streaky..." Amy's voice was a little more than a whimper. "Eh do...do you know where... where Sonic is?"

Streaky's ears drooped in sorrow "I'm afraid not. To be honest, I was hoping to learn something here."

"Oh Mr. Shadow! Please don't get up!"

Shadow had not only regained consiousness but was acting as if he was going to leave. Cream was standing near by trying to convince him to rest.

"Whoa, hold it Shadow, your in no condition to go anywhere." Amy scolded.

"heh" Shadow just stared into space his thoughts far away.

"Where are the Chaos Emeralds?" He asked, oblivious to his wounds.

"Don't worry, they're safe." Streaky responded.

"Shadow, Who did this to you?"Amy asked

"I have no idea." came the response. "Who ever it was had a fighting style the likes of which I have never seen."

He glared of into space like he was reliving some unknown event.

"Is there any thing else you know about him?" Streaky asked.

Shadow shrugged, "All I know is that he was some sort of black reptile,"

Streaky sighed. That didn't help much. They had never met any black lizard before. Although for some reason, it made her uneasy.

" And he was able to defeat both me and super sonic."

Everyone was shocked. "You mean you were Super Shadow, with Super Sonic and he beat both of you, at once?" Amy gasped.

The room fell silent. Very few have ever beaten super sonic or super shadow let alone both of them at once.

"Shadow," Streaky spoke up, a sad look on her face. "I have one last question. What happened to Sonic?"

"He is gone." Came the quiet reply.

**"Nooooo, Sonic!, Oops, Im sorry its just Im a die hard Sonic fan, Shadows pretty cool too, "Sniff" Allright I apologise to any Sonic and Shadow fans for this but, This had to happen due to the ammazing Strength of that villan, But take heart. Maybe Shadow was mistaking. Ok bye till next time, oh and please keep reading. "Sob" **


	4. tears and resolve

**Authors message " My only message here is that I would realy appreiciate any tips on how to be a better writer because to be quite honest I am nervouse and really need some info on whether or not my story is any good so please send any reviews that will help me learn how to be a better writer. Also once again I appologise fo any spelling errors and here the dissclaimer: I do not own sonic or any of the other sega characters."**

"He fell into the ocean soon after the battle." Shadow said looking away.

"What! N-no that can't be right!" Tails had unfortunately just walked in." It isn't true! It just cant be!", he wailed tears, streaming from his eyes.

Streaky felt her own cheeks grow hot and damp as a tear fell from each eye.

'No, no tears.' She told herself irritably, 'You have to be the strong one now.' She thought recalling some tragedy long ago.

She walked over and put an arm around Tails trying to comfort him and at the same time trying to calm herself. Tails and Sonic had always been closer than brothers so to him the loss was catastrophic. The shock was equally devastating to the self proclaimed girl-friend Amy who was so shocked that she resigned herself to crying her eyes out, quietly, which was the exact opposite for Cream and Cheese who were both sitting on the floor bawling. Shadow was the only one without tears, although the look on his face resembeled somthing along the lines of regret.

After a while Streaky spoke agin,"Where did it happen?"

"Off the coast of Dolphin Point." came Shadow's reply.

Streaky knew what she was going to do now. She was going to Dolphin Point to bring Sonic back alive or his body if what shadow said was true.

'Its beter than sitting here just crying.' She thought glumly.

A part of her did not want to accept that Sonic was dead. She let Tails go and made sure that he was alright

"get some rest Tails. You've had quite a shock." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

Before he could object she headed to the door. Shadow also tried to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Amy asked with her face stained by her tears.

"Out." was all he said and before Amy could stop him, he was gone.

"He is too hurt to be going anywhere.", Amy sighed.

Streak was already a mile away from the hanger when Shadow caught up.

"Wait.", he called.

Streaky stopped concern all over her face.

"What are you doing here Shadow? You should be resting."

"I need to tell you something ,then I will be on my way." He said still as aloof as always.

"Ok what is it?" She asked slightly irritated to be stopped so soon.

"He's after you."

Streaky blinked, confused. "Wait, who is?"

" The one who defeated us." Came Shadow's breathless reply.

The wounds were taking their toll.

"What do you mean?" Streaky asked worried. 'He needs to be resting.' She was more worried about Shadow than the bad news he was trying to tell her.

"That black lizard is after the world rings," he said pointing at her hand with the gold ring."He was going on and on about them during our fight."

Streaky fidgeted with the ring a bit. She had only 6 of the world rings. She could never find the ring of darkness.

"Ok, you told me what you wanted." She tried to sound unconcerned, "Now go get some rest." She said sternly.

"Heh, fine." He headed towards the opposite direction from the hanger. Streaky was about to question him when he said,

"I don't need you or your friends charity. I can take care of myself." not even stopping.

Streaky watched him go for a sec and then continued on her quest.

'I guess you can't argue with a guy like Shadow.' , she thought as she sped towards Dolphin Point.

As she ran, she thought about what Shadow had said.

'All these things keep happening. First the weird dream which I cant remember much about anyway, and now an enemy that not only seems to have killed one of my best friends, but also has a bone to pick with me.' There was no joy in this dash, her mind was to troubled to enjoy it.

Though she would not say it out loud she was worried about Shadow too. though they had fought many times in a weird way he was just a different kind of freind, well sort of, more like aquaintences who did not get along. Whatever the case Streaky was determined to stop the beast who hurt her freinds so bad no matter what.

Somewhere far away, a dark creature shows its sharp fangs in a wicked smile. "I can feel it, the world rings are getting closer" The voice was a venemous hiss. "And soon I will have my revenge."

**"So, who is this beast and can Streaky find Sonic?**

**Who knows?"**


	5. At dolphin point

**me:"Hey everyone Im here to say- "**

**?: "SONIC?"**

**me:"Streaky? What Are you doing here?"**

**Streaky:"Looking for Sonic, I heard a rummor that he was spotted here." **

**Me:"well Im afraid he not here. If you could just-"**

**Boom!**

**Me:"! WHAT WAS THAT!"**

**Streaky:"Ill check just continue your fan fic..thing." leaves the room**

**Me: "... O-k, Well, I wanted to exsplain somethimg about how I word these stories, when I say someone went super sonic, I am normally refering to the speed that they are going,While if I say "Sonic became Super Sonic" then I am talking about the super form,ok, also I dont own Sonic or any of the Sega characters-"**

**Streaky:"MUNCHKIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?... Oh wait no..no put that fire cracker down NoNO."**

**!BOOM!**

**ME "uh just so you know Munchkin is my brother and I got to go..." leaves room" Munchkin Stop torturing Streaky."**

It would soon be sunset and Streaky had just came to the forest that bordered Dolphin Point. She looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but experience had taught her that looks can be decieving. She kept her guard up, well aware that whatever had hurt Shadow could be behind any tree. She walked slowly minimizing the noise her feet made while at the same time keeping her ears erect so that she could hear every thing. Suddenly a twig snapped. She spun around. But nothing was there. Streaky stared into the depths of the forest ' nothing there... but somthing had to make that noise.' Streaky continued on. Streaky soon came to the town of Delino home to many mobians. However she didnt stop she speed through the streets as fast as she could go. She heared several people yelp with shock as she speed by. A few people, yelled "What was that? for at the moment she moved so fast that all they saw was a blur and thus they had no clue who or what it was. As she left the city she came to more woods but she just kept going untill She came to the top of the cliffs that overlooked the beach. She decided that she should probably rest a second ecause she had been on her feet since she left Tails's hanger and she was begining to feel the strain of it. She sat under an old oak tree and looked over the terrain ahead. at the base of the cliff was abou 40 feet of white/yellow sand that ended in the blue/green water that to the right or to the left ran on and on untill it disapeered into the distance. the cliffs ran right along the beach exscept one spot which was more like a ramp which would make it a good way to get onto the sand. the sun was shining brightly and it was well past noon. She sat down letting herself ponder resent events while she caught her breath. A wave of sadness washed over her.

'how could any of this happen? Just yesterday everything was normal, I bashed a few bots, played on the beach, but now...'

It was then that she realized that the real reson that she had come was that she not only couldnt but would not believe that sonic was dead till she could hold his lifeless hand in hers. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself and fell to the spell of the warm air and quiet forest driffting into an uneasy sleep.

her dreams seemed forin to her. She was running through the woods from something. she felt her heart pounding aginst her chest and her breath became short and forced. She had to get away but from what? Suddenly she found herself frozen in a black void. she struggeled against some unknown shackles.

"Where are they?" a voice hissed in her ear She didn't know why but she hated the voice instantly.

Suddenly through the dark mist she could see a pair of big glowing yellow eyes. Streaky got the feeling that this was no ordinary dream. There was some sort of presence. a dark evil presence. Streaky focused her attention to this presence in the hopes that she could descover its objective. Now dont get me wrong the large pair of eyes did concern her but she belived that a hidden threat was more deserving of her attention because she did not want to be taken unaware. It was then that she relized that whatever it was that it was looking for something. It was the pressence of a mind reader. Let me tell you something about Streaky, in her oppinion the mind is a sacred place where only one is alowed and that anyone who breaks this rule without a good reson is the lowest of the low. needless to say once she relised this it made her quite angry. she tried her best to fight it and soon she heard a growl wich slowly grew into a roar. she turned her head to see that instead of a pair of eyes she saw a large monster creep out of the mist growling and roaring. It pounced at her! With a jolt she found herself in the forest agin the sun low in the sky. Though many people considered her fearless this creature, this figment of a nightmare shook her to her core.

"What was that thing?" She asked herself just to break the silence.

After she had regained her composure she got up. She shivered a chill running down her spine. She shook her head like she was trying to rid herself of the darkness in the dream. 'I have to keep it together, Ill worry about it later.' She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. But the chill never left, she ignored it.

She looked up at the sky and relized that she had dozzed off. She silently scolded herself for wasting time and ran to the cliff.

**Smoke fills the air**

**Me:"'Cough' 'Cough' Hey 'cough' Were having slight fire issues here but Streaky is taking care of it right now. my little brother found a stash of fire works. ****Any way spooky huh I wonder what will happen next sorry that its so short though."**

**!POP!**

**A Blackened Streaky walked into the room ****"He threw a fire cracker at my face." She was bristling.**

**Me:"Heh, I guess hes lucky that you have good self control right?"**

**Streaky:"Right..." She said Still smoking a dangerous look in her eyes**

**Me: "heh...heh.. ok, I guess That it for now. Please review. Mean while Ill try and keep Streaky from killing Munchkin or vice versa." **

**"Sorry If you dont like the minni story, I just felt like it got way too depressing in the real story so I was trying to lighten things up a bit. Oh and also dont ask about how Streaky knows about mindreaders. lets just say she has ran into one before, so dont ask. Also sorry for it being so short, Im afraid that I am suffering from some major writters block."**


	6. A new freind, a new hope

**Author: ya know it's weird but I got the strangest sense of Déjà Vu when I was writing this, I don't know if I subliminally copied something or what but If I did Im sorry, I worked extra hard on this and tried to make it better than the other chapters so please review, and tell me if I did beter. also I am thinking about rewriting a few of the previous chapters. the story will remain the same, but im hopeing I will be able to word it better and fix any typos, oh, and I do not own Sonic or any of the Sonic heroes. Enjoy the story. :) Note: My story takes place in a world that is kind of a mix of the video games and the Archie comic only a little different**

"Well, now is the moment of truth now the, search for Sonic begins." She mumbled to herself as she climbed down the slope.

Part of her was ready to begin, but another part of her cringed at the idea.

'What if he is gone? What if I was here earlier?" These thoughts and others swirled in her mind As she walked along the beach alert for just about anything. 'What is I was not fast enough? What If I meet the one who hurt sonic and shadow?' Strangely a small smirk stretched across her face at this thought. She was not the vengeful type, never has been, never will be. But Thinking of the beast who had caused her friends so much pain she could not help but feel like she had to stop it. She remembered that that thing was after the world rings, so that meant that they would meet sooner or later and when they did she would be ready. It's strange but she didn't know if she should look forward to the meeting or if she should fear it.

"Oh well, what will happen will happen." She mumbled to herself as she speed up.

She reached the sea no problem and began looking for any trace of Sonic on the shore. The beach was rather empty except for a few scattered rocks and boulders. Her ears twitched as she tried to find any sign, any sound, but all she heard was the roaring of the waves. She looked all along the beach, but still there was no sign of the blue hero. After an hour she sighed and sat down on a rock to think.

'If I want to find him I'll have to think this through.' She pondered about the best course of action For a minute hoping to come up with a bright idea. 'Maybe I should find a bloodhound or something ...naw, that wouldn't work. So just how do you find someone that gets lost at sea?' She closed her eyes listening to the waves for a moment.

With a jolt she realized that there was one other sound that she could hear. It was a sound that seemed 10 times louder than it really was on the quiet beach. It was a thump, no doubt muted by the soft white sand Followed by another thump and another, each one louder than the last. Realizing it sounded like the foot prints of something rather large and heavy, Streaky hid behind some nearby rocks. She had a decent idea of who it was and she wanted to surprise him. Peaking over the rocks (with her ears down of course) she saw that her hunch was right. A large robot stood on the beach. It was a black and white humanoid shaped solider bot. The left arm had a built in gatlin gun while the other arm was longer and ended with a large clawed hand. It was a little thin around the middle. Streaky made a note of that seeing as how it could be a potential weak spot. Streaky then checked it for a certain insignia that she knew all too well. Sure enough there it was on its left shoulder a picture of a round mustached face with an abnormally large grin.

'Yep it's one of Eggheads, boy he likes himself way to much.' She thought. She was just about to challenge the bot when another sound reached her ear, it was a humming sort of sound like a motor. She looked up and saw that the egghead, Eggman, had just come up alongside the robot in one of his hover vehicles.

"Hurry up H-63, those super saps fought and lost here which means the chaos emeralds can't be far behind." He said loud enough Streaky to hear.

'He's after the Chaos emeralds again. Boy is this guy obsessed or what.' Streaky Thought to herself as the mad scientist hovered by.

"Soon, very soon I will have all the emeralds in my grasp and when I do, hehe, the Eggman Empire will be unstoppable." Eggman chuckled, rubbing his grubby hands together.

'Oh, so he puts his robots through his boring monologs too' Streaky thought slightly amused.

She looked down the beach. 'Uh-oh'

She saw an Ocelot with a fishing pole strolling down the beach towards them only to freeze up at the sight of Eggman's metal menace.

'Run, just run.' Streaky hoped that the ocelot would leave before Eggman noticed her.

She didn't.

"Well, well, what have we here? H-63, greet our unexpected guest."

At Eggman's command the robot dashed forward. The Ocelot turned tail and ran as fast as she could, but could not get away in time. She was soon trapped in the robots vice like grip, screaming. The robot then brought the poor girl in front of Eggman.

"Well Miss, Here how it works you tell me what I want to know and I let you go home, however if you don't tell me what I want, well then I'm afraid things will get rather messy. Understand?" He said with a heartless chuckle.

"Y-Yes sir." The Ocelot was shaking with fear.

Meanwhile Streaky kept watching quietly fighting the urge to jump out of her hiding spot and charge the robot.

'This ain't good. I have to help her, but If I jump out now it will be a hostage situation. I have to wait for the right moment or someone is going to get hurt.' She tried to get closer while at the same time staying hidden.

"Tell me where the chaos emeralds are, Cat."

"I Don't know what those are, sir." She was shaking now you could hear the terror in her voice.

"Heh, So you say, Just know that if you are hiding anything you will suffer until I have the information I want." As he said this the robots grip began to tighten. "Those emeralds are the key to building my empire and nothing is going to stop me, not you, not anyone. Ill get the info on way or another, so why not make it easy on yourself." He said with one of his cheesy smiles.

The Ocelot squealed as she felt the robots fist tighten, "Please I don't know! Please let me go!"

"Sorry, but even if you really don't know anything I can't let you go now, I'm afraid you know too much, But you may survive if you suddenly remember something of use." Eggman said with an evil grin.

'Ok that doses it!' She leapt out from behind the rock and charged towards the robot. "Hey Egghead!" Streaky yelled

"What? Who's there?" She startled him.

She sprinted, full speed, to the robot and then with star caliber in her grasp took out the robots left leg.** (just so you know Star caliber is a sword that is sort of like Amy's piko hammer and appears out of nowhere when she needs it, also it can slice through metal.) **The robot crashed to the ground throwing sand into the air. She then sliced off the robots hand, grabbed the Ocelot and took her to a hiding spot among the rocks near the cliff, "Wait her ok." she said to the ocelot before dashing back to fight Eggman's machine. All of this took a little under a minute so when she got back the robot was picking himself up while Eggman was looking around frantically yelling" What! w-who did that?"

"Hey Eggy." She said as she came to a stop right in front of the robot.

Streaky grinned. Now that the ocelot was safe Streaky could loosen up and have some fun with the idiot scientist, besides she wanted to teach him a lesson for hurting an innocent mobian.

"W-What STREAKY!" Eggman yelped still in shock over the sudden attack.

Streaky smirked "You're getting sloppy Eggy, normally your robot is at least able to touch me before I knock it over." Streaky was standing just out of the robots reach, leaning on her sword . She pointed to her head.

"You need to start using you head Eggman remember I like a challenge, and if you don't this will become way to boring."

In her own way she was taunting him and it seemed to work. Eggman quickly snapped out of his daze and was turning red, it looked like something about what she said struck a chord.

"WHAT! BORING Ill show you boring H-63 attack, ATTACK!"

The crippled robot reared up on quit literally its last leg, and pointed its gun right at her head and fired. Too late, the bullets sunk harmlessly into the sand. Streaky had use her super speed to avoid the blast and was now on the front of Eggman's hover vehicle.

"Ya know Eggman, attacking an innocent civilian seems low even for you. Oh wait, no it isn't." She said looking him in the eye smiling.

Eggman then lurched forward in an attempt to grab Streaky only to miss her when she jumped into the air.

"You'd think he'd learn." She mumbled as she landed smack dab on top of his head smashing his face against the keyboard.

Streaky then jumped of the hover craft just in time for H-63 to attack once more. The results were the same however until Streaky ran in between the hovercraft and the robot. Eggman had just sat up again (with imprints of the buttons all over his face) to see his hover craft hit with over 15 bullets damaging the engine.

'Time to end this." Streaky thought with a grin.

She stopped her back to the ocean. "Hey, trashcan, my grandparents can shoot better than you." She yelled waving her arms and sticking her tongue out.

The machine, which must not have been very smart, turned towards Streaky and fired.

Once again too late. Streaky was now behind the robot with her hands on her sword and he back to the robot.

"No challenge at all." she said before spinning around and slicing the robot in half. Just as predicted the middle was a weak spot.

The robot crumpled into a worthless heap and began to self-destruct, but Streaky was long gone before it exploded. Eggman was not so lucky, Due to the damaged engine. He left the beach muttering to himself about revenge while his clothes, skin and mustache was black and smoking.

Streaky laughed, the sight was priceless, and she certainly needed a good laugh. Even if it was just for a moment the mediocre battle had taken her mind off of her task giving her a chance to lighten up, after she had calmed down, she quickly went to check on the ocelot that she had saved. She found the young mobian kneeling next to her Fishing rod which she had dropped during the incident.

"Aw man its busted." The Ocelot frowned at the fishing rod which had been smashed when the robot came after her.

"You sure recovered from that quick." Streaky said as she walked over.

"Well when your friend's a commando who claims to have been in the great war you get used to things like this." The Ocelot said, smiling like the attack had never occurred.

"A...O-k," Streaky said rather confused but she did not ask about it.

"Altough I wonder why he was so certan that knew about those chaos emerald things." The Ocelot continued ignoring her confusion.

"I think he just likes to scare people."Streaky said with a shrug. "Any way what's your name?"

Streaky looked the kid over. She was not much younger than herself, probably around 14 or 15 years old. She was wearing a Green short sleeve shirt and a pair of khaki shorts (no shoes or gloves). Her fur was a pale orange with black ring shaped spots all over her. Her hair was the same color as her fur and was a little longer than shoulder length. Her eyes had an intelegent yet playful look to them and were a color stuck some where between hazel and forest green.

"Oh, its Ginger, Ginger the Ocelot, and yeah I guess I should thank you for saving me." She said as she rubbed the back of her head, she seemed a little nervous around new Ocelot chuckeled nervously as she tried think of what else to say.

Streaky smiled, she remembered that she used to act the same way around new people too.

"It it was no problem, anyway, nice to meet you my name is Streaky."

"Streaky... Really?" She said with an odd look on her face.

The tone of her voice slightly irritated Streaky though she did not show it unless you count her ear twiching. 'Sheesh, I know my name is unusual but come on don't act like its weird.'

""Cough" Any way I need to go. See ya, and don't worry about that crazed scientist He shouldn't bother you for a while and if he does just call the freedom fighters and I'll come deal with him personally."

"Oh wait, Im sorry if I offended you its just that its an unusual name, yet it seems familure." Ginger said, she was acting like she wanted to stop Streaky from leaving.

"Oh no, its not that." Streaky didn't want to hurt her feelings."I'm not offended, its just that a freind of mine is in trouble and I need to find him."

"Oh well maybe I could help." she seemed to perk up a little. "Whats he look like?"

'I guess a little help woldn't hurt' Streaky thought " He's a headgehog, about yey high, whith cobalt fur, and emerald geen eyes, and bright red shoes."

"His name isn't, Sonic the headgehog is it?" Ginger said looking a little awestruck.

Streaky was shocked "Youve seen him?"

"Nope." Ginger responded

"Oh" 'Well, there goes the possibility that she knows where he is.' Streaky thought sadly though she kind of exspected her not to know.

"But I've heard about him he is famous where I come from. What happened anyway? Is he missing?" Ginger asked curiously

"Yeah," Streaky said sadly "He was lost at sea somewhere near here."

"Oh! But he can't swim!" Ginger said, looking genuinly upset.

"I know." Streaky said also upset. Her ears drooped and sorrow shown in her eyes and crept into her voice. "But im hopeing he made it to shore."she said trying to sound hopeful.

"Well, If I know this beach like I think I do, then I might know where he would be." Ginger said with a grin that looked like she was trying to mimic Sonic.

"Where's that?" Streaky asked

"The currents around this beach are a little strange, and everything that can float in the water ends up in a white stone cove on the north end of the beach.' She exsplained, pointing north.

"Thanks." Steaky said already starting to run in that direction.

"Wait, I want to come too." Ginger said trying to keep up.

'That would be bad, I don't know what Ill find when I get there.' Streaky thought even though she did enjoy the young ocelots company. "Ill move faster If I go alone, Beside I need someone to keep an eye out for Eggman."

"Ok, I get Stealth and Tank to help to, Eggman wont know what hit him." Ginger said excited

"Just do me a favor and call the freedom fighters if he shows up. Bye." She said, smileing and waveing as she ran north.

"You and Sonic come visit after this, ok, bye." Ginger said waving back, watching Streaky dissapear in the disstance.


End file.
